User blog:SANTORYU99/Overly Translated ERB: Romeo and Juliet vs. Bonnie and Clyde
Bonnie and Clyde I love the people of the deal, which fire from the bar, which is known to me, If this Valentine said to me: "They are going to read the last leader before the stars! I mean, but the first time I went, I was always just getting the damn cormorants, "was leaked, These tantrums -fittin "rich kids and teens to watch this bitch! I hate them. So let's shoot "them so that we can grab 'em blind! I will insist on this before punk. I take this broad from behind And upper popular in most Capulet heirs ass. This is not the reason, their parents weeping errors rather than Paris night! Oh! Ø Romeo Romeo, you try to stream on what is the yo-yo? Morrison & Foerster, soft, like frozen yogurt! You, curtains and clothes, doing man? (OH) Los Angeles is a tragedy! Please hurts your ball on the balcony! Barrow gang, their mouths, their money there. In both families, I spit sick like the plague! Romeo and Juliet My love, your face is to look beautiful. I want to protect your honor this sandstorm dildo! From your eyes pause the moment is eternal in the past Therefore, we must take these two bitches explode together! EN avant-garde, you rustic linen beetle head girl! My only insult you push your smelly! Why do you want when these nuts, you can not find or twist? I heard that you are equipped with a wrench! Round of federal crimes melancholy state must be! (Laughs!) Also, prostitutes also have chicken's neck, You in jail your boyfriend, you get more bad ass -rippin "! You are not a true romantic. You're just a few visits. It's oh, it is your real man, I do not? Bonnie and Clyde Hey, partner, you'd better put your wife at gunpoint "Fore, how we treat down rude Texas, to teach her! Romeo and Juliet You hit the teacher? Ho, I want to pull my sword? Ford it comes back to you, you will become your ass duck droppings? Bonnie and Clyde How to Mano a few people I would beat the Maya? You will not be able to protect some of your best friend John Leguizamo! Romeo and Juliet No, no, my Romeo, your hostess will play, playing beat. According to the design of his penis in your toes, you have done! Oh, I've killed, or it will be, and what is ironic is that? Lead shot down a failed actress ... Then, I'll kill myself! In my stomach, I lied, So bully you lick my ass! Therefore, DIS, I die ... Husband, no matter what. My body just grazed. Where is that? Romeo. Nomeo Oh! Poison is in your face! Oh, happy dagger, I really pierce. Talking hold my breath. In my heart inside, the shell itself, the rhythm, I let ... Bonnie and Clyde Ah, this is a tragedy. As expected, did not work. Woulda been doing some good boy just wait a few seconds. Only you really die very young, but it's a bit sad. Ah, at least we have each other. Only Bonnie and it (already shot) Category:Blog posts